tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Overfinch
Overfinch, founded in 1975 under the name Schuler, is a British company which specialises in enhancing Range Rovers and is based in Leeds, England. With modifications made to both appearance and mechanicals, Overfinch’s cars are often noticeably different from standard Range Rovers and Range Rover Sports, and have recently become popular with celebrities. History 1975-1979 Overfinch started out as part of Schuler Presses Ltd in 1975. The company’s first automotive development project was when it fitted four Dellorto carburettors to a standard Range Rover, along with some external modifications. A year later they installed a 4.4 litre Leyland P76 V8 (manufactured by Leyland Australia) into a normal Range Rover, replacing its standard block. In 1978 Schuler Ltd used the Welsh Rally to test the new Schuler/Ferguson Formula transfer gearbox. It was also the first time the company tested what is now commonly known (and indeed used across the motoring industry) as an anti-lock braking system (ABS). Two years later, the company began development, with Land Rover’s involvement, of the five-speed manual and three-speed automatic transmissions. 1980-1985 In 1980, to test market acceptance of automatic gearboxes, Land Rover commissioned Schuler to fit Schuler/Ferguson Formula chain drive transfer cases and TorqueFlite automatic transmissions to 25 Range Rovers. It became a factory-approved option retrofitted by Schuler. In 1981, a Range Rover fitted with the Schuler/Ferguson Formula gearbox, entered by Land Rover France, won the Paris-Dakar Rally. In the same year, Schuler equipped a long wheelbase Range Rover with a Jaguar V12 engine, and the vented brake option was introduced. Schuler’s success in rallying led to the creation of a mid-engined four-wheel drive rally car, the focus of the 1982 Strange Rover project. Overfinch was officially born in 1985, after Schuler handed over control of the Range Rover division to the UK managing director (who changed the name to Overfinch). 1985-present Since 1985, Overfinch has enhanced every version of the Range Rover, and latterly the Range Rover Sport. The company also produces a number of options, such as wheels, interiors and aerokits. In 2003 the Overfinch 580 S was launched – this flagship model was the first Overfinch not to have a General Motors-derived engine. Since then, Overfinch has been tuning the standard Jaguar V6 and V8 engines, rather than replacing them with Chevrolet blocks. In 2005, Overfinch won the Ford “Special Recognition for Outstanding Achievement in Design” award for the SuperSport styling package . In November 2010, Overfinch was placed into administration, under the control of administrators Wilson Field. Autobrokers Ltd of Leeds (who had traded for the previous four years as the Overfinch Vehicle Retailing Division under then name 'Overfinch Leeds'), ensured Overfinch's future by acquiring the business and assets. Celebrity status Overfinch is becoming increasingly popular with celebrities – in particular, footballers and their wives and girlfriends (known in the British press as WAGs]). In March 2009, Liverpool and England football star Steven Gerrard sold his Range Rover Vogue-based Overfinch on Autotrader , and sold another in September . A year later he bought a new model with an estimated £30,000’s worth of modifications . Coleen Rooney, wife of Manchester United and England striker Wayne Rooney, is also an Overfinch owner . The year before, Wayne filled up Coleen’s previous – diesel-engined – Overfinch with petrol . Models * 1986 - Overfinch 570 S (Sport) with GM 700 four-speed automatic transmission * 1987 - further development on 570 Sport * 1988 - Overfinch 500 E, 500 S * 1989 - Overfinch 570 S2 * 1990 - Overfinch 500i and 570 TPi * 1991 - Overfinch 570 Ti * 1993 - 10th Anniversary 500i and 570Ti – built to celebrate 10 years of GM-engined Range Rover production * 1998 - Overfinch 460i engine conversion for Classic Range Rover, Discovery and new SV 50 Land Rover * 2000 - Overfinch 630R Anniversary model (to celebrate company’s 25th year) * 2003 - Overfinch 580 S * Current - Overfinch Vogue GT (based on Range Rover), Overfinch SuperSport (based on Range Rover Sport) , and Holland & Holland Overfinch Holland & Holland Overfinch The Holland & Holland Overfinch, launched in summer 2009 , is one of the most exclusive Range Rovers ever. Only 100 are built every year, each costing £139,650. The car marks a collaborative venture between Overfinch and the prestigious English gun maker Holland & Holland. Overfinch take a standard Range Rover, before adding luxurious leather and trim, and features unique to the Holland & Holland Overfinch. For example, in the boot there is a veneered gun cabinet. Its three drawers accommodate a gun, cartridges and cleaning kit, and eight matching Holland & Holland crystal tumblers and flutes. Each car features a unique, hand-veneered rear centre console (between the two rear seats) that has an integrated refrigerator large enough for two full-size bottles. When sold in the UK, each car comes with complimentary bottles (stored in the cabinet and console) of: Pol Roger champagne, Balvenie single malt whisky, Hendrick's single batch gin, Ivan the Terrible Vodka and 'Willow Water' from the Lake District. Regular refills are provided during the first year of ownership. The car requires a huge amount of attention from the Overfinch factory. The two-tone paint takes 130 hours to finish, and trimming the interior with special hides, normally only seen in private jets, takes an additional 150 hours . References External links * Overfinch * Land Rover * Range Rover (Land Rover UK site) * Range Rover Sport (Land Rover UK site) Category:Overfinch Category:Automotive companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1975 Category:Companies founded in 1985 Category:Companies based in Leeds Category:Customised vehicles Category:Companies of the United Kingdom